lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fangtom
Fangtom is a character in the Ninjago Film Series, serving as a supporting antagonists. He is a Serpentine General and the leader of the Fangpyre Tribe. He is voiced by FireStar97Studios. History At some point, Fangtom became the leader of the Fangpyre Tribe. For many years, he and his brothers were scorned by the people of Ninjago, which prompted them to terrorize the citizens of the city. Ninjago In 2010, when Skales and the Hypnobrai were being transported in a semi truck, Fangtom and his brothers fulfilled a scheme to flip the truck and free their fellow tribe. The Hypnobrai began massacring construction workers on Jamanakai dam, while Fangtom came flying into the village aboard a Rattlecopter. When Kai and Zane arrived, they shot down the Rattlecopter. At some point afterwards, Mason Davis and his police had both tribes captured, including Fangtom, and they were condemned to an underground tomb several miles outside of Jamanakai. In 2014, Lloyd Garmadon began his quest to wreak havoc in Ninjago, and follow in his father's villainous footsteps. To do so, he hoped to ally with the Serpentine, and blew open the rock entrance that sealed their tomb. Lloyd entered the cavern, and was met with Fangtom and his allies. Lloyd introduced himself as the son of Lord Garmadon, and explained his plan to wreak havoc in Ninjago with the Serpentine's help; Fangtom and Skales subsequently agreed to help Lloyd in his quest. In the Slither Pit, Lloyd had the Serpentine construct vehicles to launch an assault on Jamanakai Village, with Fangtom overseeing the operation. Lloyd's plan was to plant explosives in the vehicles and blow up the massive electrical barrel in the village, which would decimate the area and spread chaos through the rural half of the city. Eventually, the Serpentine completed numerous Fangpyre Trucks and Rattlecopters, before setting off to the village; Fangtom was aboard a Fangpyre Truck. Upon their arrival, the Serpentine quickly seized control of the village. Fangtom and Lloyd would eventually board a platform suspended by a Rattlecopter in the village. Soon after, the Ninja arrived at the scene, and began attacking the Serpentine. Eventually, Fangtom and his allies retreated and returned to the Slither Pit. There, Lloyd rallied the Serpentine, and announced they would perform a second incursion on Jamanakai. The Serpentine departed once more aboard numerous Fangpyre Trucks and Rattlecopters, which split up as they made their way for the village. Fangtom stayed with Lloyd, and they boarded the truck carrying explosives. As Lloyd's truck made its way to Jamanakai, the Ninja, along with police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis, intervened and obstructed the Serpentine's routes to the village. Eventually, Lloyd's truck was forced to turn around and head back for the Slither Pit. Upon reaching the area, Zane flew in on the Ice Dragon and, as per Wu's orders, captured Lloyd. Fangdam continued driving the truck while Kai and Jay pursued and shot at it. As the back of the truck crumbled apart, Fangtom lept from the vehicle and hid on the cliffside of the Slither Pit. Unable to find Fangdam following the crash, Fangtom left the Slither Pit and regrouped with Mezmo nearby, as they began plans to rebuild their forces. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Leaders Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Characters